Inuyasha rhymes
by Moonless Nights
Summary: ya...i got bored during math class...don't ask...
1. Sango had a little monk

**Authors note: Don't ask…if you think retarded stuff's idiotic please don't even bother to read this because all you'll do is flame it and seriously I really don't care what you have to say if the beginning line is "your fanfic sucks because…" and please no flamers disguised as constructive criticism. So ya please enjoy the story…thing )**

**Sango had a little Monk**

Sango had a little monk

Little monk, little monk

Sango had a little monk whose hair was black as coal

And everywhere that Sango went

Sango went Sango went

Everywhere that Sango went

That monk was sure to go

He followed her to the hot spring

The hot spring, hot spring

He followed her to the hot spring

That was against the rules

It made the girls yell and scream

Yell and scream yell and scream

It made the girls yell and scream

To see him at the pool

**…………………………….**

**Ya…I got bored during math class…any one got any idea's for the next song/nursery rhyme?**


	2. All around the Sacred tree & Inuyasha

Authors note: Hey! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for no flamers! LOL we had a math test yesterday, it was kinda boring tho…and yes I know tho is not spelt tho it's spelt though…so ya…on with the story…thing…

………………………………

This time's rhyme:

**All around the Sacred Tree**

All around the sacred tree  
Inuyasha chased Kagome.  
Inuyasha thought it was all in fun.  
Pop! Goes Kagome.

A shard for a arrow,  
A shard for a staff.  
That's the way the jewel goes.  
Pop! Goes Kagome.

**(Because that one was short here's one my friend made up…)**

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha sat in a tree

Inuyasha got stung by a bee

All of the priestesses and all of the monks

Couldn't get rid of his big bump

……………………………………………

Ya so hope you all liked them this time and again, thanks Yumithebutterfly, Sessy Lover and Phoenix Feather Queen!


	3. Old McSesshy

**Authors note: oh wow already on the third part…ya, thanks for the reviews! **

**This times rhyme:**

**Old McSesshy**

Old McSesshy had a farm

E-I-E-I-O

And on this farm he had a girl

E-I-E-I-O

With a sit, sit here

And a sit, sit there

Here a sit there a sit everywhere a sit sit

Old McSesshy had a farm

E-I-E-I-O  
and on this farm he had a monk

E-I-E-I-O

With a wind tunnel here

and a wind tunnel there

here a wind there a wind every where a wind tunnel

Old McSesshy had a farm

E-I-E-I-O

And on this farm he had a half-breed

E-I-E-I-O

With a wind scar here

And a wind scar there

Here a scar there a scar every where's the wind scar

Old McSesshy had a farm

E-I-E-I-OOOOO

**……………………………..**

**…wow…that was retarded…again math class…**


	4. There was a girl who had a dog

**Authors Note: Ya finally I know! Lol I'm running out of ideas, this ones kind of lame though:p**

There was a girl who had a dog and Inuyasha was his name-o

I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A

I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A

I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A

And Inuyasha was his name-o

There was a girl who had a dog and Inuyasha was his name-o

I-N-U-Y-A-S-H

I-N-U-Y-A-S-H

I-N-U-Y-A-S-H

And Inuyasha was his name-o

There was a girl who had a dog and Inuyasha was his name-o

I-N-U-Y-A-S

I-N-U-Y-A-S

I-N-U-Y-A-S

And Inuyasha was his name-o

There was a girl who had a dog and Inuyasha was his name-o

I-N-U-Y-A

I-N-U-Y-A

I-N-U-Y-A

And Inuyasha was his name-o

There was a girl who had a dog and Inuyasha was his name-o

I-N-U-Y

I-N-U-Y

I-N-U-Y

And Inuyasha was his name-o

There was a girl who had a dog and Inuyasha was his name-o

I-N-U

I-N-U

I-N-U

And Inuyasha was his name-o

There was a girl who had a dog and Inuyasha was his name-o

I-N

I-N

I-N

And Inuyasha was his name-o

There was a girl who had a dog and Inuyasha was his name-o

I

I

I

And Inuyasha was his name-o

There was a girl who had a dog and Inuyasha was his name-o

And Inuyasha was his name-oooooooooo


	5. Little Jack Horner & Georgy Porgy

**Authors note: OMG! Sorry it took so long to update! I had two rhymes done and ready for like 2 weeks! LOL ok on with the rhymes…this time not in math class**

**………………………….**

My friend did this one to the tune of Little Jack Horner.

Little Miroku sat playing Sudoku

Watching the girls pass by

He stuck out is hand, a butt did it land

Then the girls punched him in the face.

I did this one to the tune of Georgy Porgy Pudden Pie. 

Mi-ro-ku, the pervy guy

Watched the girls, and he did spy

But when Inuyasha came out to bathe

Sad Miroku ran away

**…………………………**

**LOL, I hope you liked them, I'm going away tomorrow and wont be back for a week or so, so the next chapter will be at least 1 week away.**


	6. InuYasha & Kagomes in the well

**Authors note: HI! I just wanna let everyone know how happy I am you all keep commin back! Ok so this chapter we have a reviewers rhyme up.**

**Ok This one was made by inuaiko to the tune of Yankee Doodle**

inu-yasha came to town  
kagome on his back  
he stuck tessaigua in a rat  
because it mad him mad

inu-yasha keep it up  
inuyasha's dandy  
mind miroku with the girls  
cause he is really handsy

**Ok and this one is by me!**

Kagome's in the well

Kagome's in the well

Hi-ho the derry-o

Kagome's in the well

Kagome takes Inuyasha

Kagome takes Inuyasha

Hi-ho the derry-o

Kagome takes Inuyasha

Inuyasha takes a monk

Inuyasha takes a monk

Hi-ho the derry-o

Inuyasha takes a monk

The Monk takes a slayer

The Monk takes a slayer

Hi-ho the derry-o

The monk takes a slayer

The Slayer takes a cat

The Slayer takes a cat

Hi-ho the derry-o

The slayer takes a cat

The cat takes the fox

The cat takes the fox

hi-ho the derry-o

the cat takes the fox

The Fox takes the jewl

The Fox takes the jewl

hi-ho the derry-o

The fox takes the jewl

The Jewl stands alone

The Jewl stands alone

Hi-ho the derry-o

The Jewl stands alone!

**Hi so I was thinking and if anyone wants there rhymes posted in my story just post it in yur review. The rules for posting is it has to be G rated, you have to say which tune it is (ex. Baa baa Black Sheep) and the date and time of when you posted it so I can make sure if someone posts three days after you you will go before them. THANKS FOR COMMING AND I CAN"T WAIT TO READ YOUR REVIEWS!**


	7. Little Mr Shippo

**Ok it has been soooooooooo long since I last posted, my friend reminded me about fan fiction, lol so here is my newest(hopefully not last) Inuyasha rhyme:)**

...

**This is to the tune of Little Miss Muffet**

Little Mr. Shippo

Sat on a pillow

Slurping his ramin down

Along came Myoga

Who jumped on his head

And scared Mr. Shippo to town

...

**Hope you people liked it:)**


	8. Hey Bettle Bettle

**Author's Note: HELLO!! I'm bored so it's time for ANOTHER INU RHYME!! **

...

**Ok this is form ****inuaiko and its's to the tune of "row row row your boat"**

down down down the well  
through the time stream  
hurriedly hurriedly hurriedly hurriedly  
before the hanyou sees

**And, here's mine for this week this is to the tune of "Hey Diddle Diddle"**

Hey Bettle Bettle, Inuyasha and the kettle

Shippo turned into a balloon

Kagome said sit, to ruin the fun

And Sango ran away with Miroku!

...

**Ok just incase people don't get the kettle part, Inuyasha's making ramin :) Ok hope everyone liked it:)**

**Ps. Thanks to all reviewer!! And thank you for no rude comments:)**


End file.
